Tough Toddlers
by Ink Slave
Summary: This is pretty cracky... I came up with the idea for this series when I just happened to be musing aloud saying Grimmjow 'doesn't play well with others.' I then couldn't seem to hold back the ideas. Anyways. This is the many adventures of our beloved Espada in their preschool days.
1. Chapter 1

Her class wasn't supposed to be that much of a challenge, at least that's what Aizen-sama had told her. Just a group of 11 children ages 4-5. Simple. They'd be there for a few hours out of the day and all she had to do was look out for them. How much trouble could that be? What had Aizen-sama said again…Now that she was remembering he did treat the scenario a little odd.

"Just make sure they play nicely. I'd hate to find myself with the need to clean blood from the new carpet."

Blood? Maybe some of her new students were prone to nosebleeds? She had heard of hemophiliacs before, individuals born with hardly any platlets in their blood causing even the smallest cut to bleed profusely. Hmm it would be an interesting day.

The teacher sat at her desk when Aizen showed up, 11 small children in toe. She glanced up from her lesson plan, a perplexed expression on her face.

"Aizen-sama? I wasn't expecting to see you here." She bowed slightly, then glanced down at the youngins scattered before her. "I assumed their parents would be dropping them off?" She questioned.

"Yes." His tone was calm, even. "Well as it can be seen, that is not the case. I do hope you enjoy them." With that simple statement he turned and left the room; without even introducing them to her… Not that it mattered, she had a role sheet and of course they'd know their names.

She walked to the front of the class, a small array of tiny desks before her. "Ok everyone! Hello, good morning! Please sit down so we can start to get to know each other ok?" Her voice was sweet and melodic as she spoke with a smile on her face. Only two of the children stepping forward to take seats away from each other.

One little girl has short aqua colored hair and large honey-colored eyes. She plopped into her seat with a big smile on her face. "Nel did what she was supposed to! Nel's a good girl and follows the rules!" She beamed, a wide grin on her face as she looked up at the teacher.

The other had a calm demeanor, pink hair falling to his shoulders as he sighed. "Hmm." He commented, as if taking in his surroundings. The other's hung back a bit, one mocha-skinned little girl walking forward finally to take a seat in the middle, she was soon followed by a boy that seemed too large for his age who barely fit in the desk and another boy with shoulder length brown hair.

The teacher smiled as all but two slowly took their seats. "And are you two boys planning on standing the whole time?" She questioned teasingly. The one with black hair and somethien covering his eye scoffed at her. "I don't listen ta girls!" He spat, crossing his arms over his chest. The other had sky-blue hair and crossed his arms as well, though he was standing away from the other. "And maybe I just don't wanna sit."

Piping up from his deak, the boy with pink hair spoke up seemingly irritated. "Nnoitra, Grimmjow, do shut up and sit down." He looked at them over his shoulder as he spoke with such proper diction one would wonder if he were really only four.

"Shut the hell up, Szayel!" Nnoitra barked.

"Excuse me?!" It was the teacher, who was absolutely appalled that a five year old kid was using such language. "We do not use those words young man! One more time and you're getting a time-out." She scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm shakin in my boots." He waved his hand at her as he reluctantly sat in the back row. Grimmjow pursed his lips, unsure of what to do but not wanting a punishment, he sat in the seat next to the mocha-colored girl. "Wha'ever."

The teacher sighed, though kept a smile on her face as she spoke. Maybe there was a good reason Aizen-sama had warned her as he did. "Alright then. Now that we all have our seats let's start with going around the room and saying our names, kay? Let's start with you, sweety." She said pointing to the aqua haired girl.

"Nel is Nel!" The small girl blurted proudly, a large smile on her face as she slapped her palm to her chest as if in indication.

Next was the large boy who sat hunched over in his seat. "M' Yammy." He muttered.

"And my name is Szayel." The pink haired boy stated, resting his hand underneath his chin as he smiled at the teacher.

"Hallibel." The blonde with mocha skin stated, her voice seemed disinterested.

"Grimmjow." The bluenette said with a smirk.

The boy sitting next to Grimmjow looked to be sleeping, his head lying down on the desk. The bluenette felt a tick of irritation on his forehead as he smacked brown locks. "Ay! Y'gotta say yer name!" He yelled.

Seemingly annoyed that he had been bothered, the brunette looked up groggily first at Grimmjow then the Teacher. "Name's Starrk." He muttered before putting his head back down.

A boy with silver hair looked solemn as he spoke. "Barragon." He looked off to the side once he was finished.

"We're Araneiro." A little boy stared up at the Teacher, talking about himself in plural though there was clearly only one of him. A ravenette sat next behind him as they entered the back row, emerald eyes seeming completely detached from what was going on. He spoke with no inflection to his voice. "I am Ulquiorra." Another boy with dark skin spoke up next. "Zonmari." And last but not least was the brash black-haired boy. "Tch, name's Nnoitra."

The Teacher stared out at her class, they all had such personality she wasn't sure what to make of it. Each one of them was so entirely different than the other. "How would they interact and get along?" She wondered. Was Aizen-sama, right in his concerns?

* * *

A/N~ Hai everyone! This is my very first time posting on so I hope it's not a complete fail. I had this idea on a whim and I would really appreciate any feedback you'd like to leave! I have many ideas for little adventures of toddler Espada and would love to continue the story if you guys like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after name introductions the students were released from their seats to play with the various things in the room. It wasn't too big, so despite what seemed to be all of the children's distaste, they couldn't go far from one another. The Teacher sat at her desk, looking over some basic information she had been given about her class and watched as they played. It would be half an hour before she gathered them again for Story Time.

Ulquiorra was the first to walk away from the group, choosing to sit off alone in a corner. Emerald eyes looked out and scanned the rest of the area, he seemed almost disgusted by what he saw. As if playing with small toys would be beneficial to anything or anyone. He couldn't believe Aizen-sama would send them all to this place, where he'd have to interact with all of this trash. He sighed, seeing that Nnoitra was stalking up to Nel who had begun to build a tower out of blocks.

"The hell're you doin?" He spat, crossing his arms over his chest as he towered over the small crouched girl. Nnoitra was already very tall for his age, coming to stand a full foot over most the others. Nel looked up, a small squeak of shock coming out of her mouth as honey eyes widened, taking in Nnoitra's form.

"Nel.." She stammered, pursing her lips together against his intimidation. "Nel is building a block castle!" She beamed, placing a large red square on top of a green. The boy scoffed, leaning his weight onto one side as he looked down at her. _Stupid girls._ He thought. It didn't look like any castle he had ever seen. A single plum hue appraised her face, why was she smiling like that? They were just blocks!

"Does Nnoi want to play with Nel? He can build a second castle!" She giggled. "Then! Then we'll have an EMPIRE!" Aqua locks bounced around as the little girl fell backwards, consumed by laughter. Only after forcing herself to calm down did she sit back up, wiping a tear from her eye and smiling a big toothy grin.

"Does it look like I wanna play?!" He yelled. Play with some brat girl? Yeah right! Nel's smile disappeared as she gasped. _His voice is really loud._ Her bottom lip quivered as tears welled up in her large eyes, they stared up at Nnoitra pitifully.

A sneer twisted his face as he saw that she was beginning to cry. Eye widening at the sight. "H-hey!" He said incredulously. "Knock it off will ya?!" Voice raising even further.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa! Nnoi is mean to Nel!" Her head tilted back as full sobs left her, a trail of snot running down her nose as she hiccuped. "Nell just wanted to play! She just wanted a friend!" Her wailing continued.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" His hand swatted out for emphasis, knocking into the tower on its way and sending it crumpling to the ground. Both children froze. Nel's crying halting as she stared at her castle now in ruins, her gaze wandering to look up into the other's.

"Ah, fuck it!" Nnoitra threw his hands up in the air and stalked off, leaving Nel to compose herself and rebuild the blocks. He stomped across the room decided instead to occupy the corner opposite of Ulquiorra.

Hallibel had been adamantly looking through an ocean picture book when she heard a familiar sobbing coming from the other side of the room. Jade hues being torn from her book as she sighed. It was Nel, it always was. Getting up from the floor she left the book splayed open to hold her page, closing the distance between her and the annoying sound. As she approached she saw the other girl sniffling over a pile of blocks. "You're cryin again." She said simply, plopping down beside her. Nel looked up from the rubbish, a look of shock crossing her face as if she hadn't seen Halibel until this point.

"Nnoi knocked down Nel's block castle! He yelled and was mean to Nel!" She wailed. Halibel cocked her head to the side, she should've guessed it had been Nnoitra. He was often the reason for the girl's tears. The blonde sighed again, and started placing blocks back on top of the others. "Wha're you doin?" The other questioned, her tears ceasing for the moment.

"Aren't you supposed to rebuild things when they fall down?" She asked simply. Nel smiled, sniffling up anything that was dripping down her nose and wiped it on her sleeve. "You'll...Hali will play blocks with Nel?" She chirped hopefully. Light green eyes darted over to honey before returned to the growing tower before her. "Yeah." Her voice held no inflection while the other beamed shamelessly.

* * *

At a part of the room that held a small table for crafts, Szayel grinned devilishly as he walked over to Yammy, who was hunched over fiddling with play-doh, hands in his pockets. "And what are we making here?" He inquired, gold eyes peering around the large child at the lump of clay. Yammy tensed, he really hated that pink-haired weirdo; he always wanted to have him do odd stuff.. "Nuthin." He muttered, turning his back to the other.

"Oh, Yammy don't be so eloquent I can hardly keep up." The pinkette sighed dramatically, a smirk painting his lips at his own sarcastic comment. "Will you be so kind as to assist me?" His tone was hopeful as he regarded the other.

"Anytime I do somethin' for ya it's never good for me!" He protested, looking at the other boy over his shoulder.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Feigned shock laced his words.

"Like that one time y'told me if I ate that plant it'd make me smarter and I was pukin' all night!" Large lips pursed at the memory as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, it could have made your brain's capacity a tad larger...At least that's what I theorized. Of course, every hypothesis needs a test subject in order to be proven or not." His eyes looked away from Yammy as if remembering the time fondly. "And you were fine after a week so I truly don't see what harm was done."

"Tch..I'unno why you talk like that Szayel.."

The pinkette came closer to the other, placing a hand tenderly on his cheek as he looked almost apologetic. "Yes well, I suppose that is quite the inconvenience." He pulled his hand away. "Nonetheless, are you going to help, or not?"

"Not." He put his elbow on the table, laying his cheek on his fist as he turned away.

"Hmm. Suit yourself, Godzilla."

"I TOL'YA NOTTA CALL ME THAT!" Yammy barked as Szayel walked away grinning.

* * *

The teacher glanced up from her work upon hearing Yammy's yell. Looking down at her watch she realized it had been 35 minutes since she had let the children play freely. She stood up, moving away from her chair and walking over to a one that sat at the front of a large rainbow circle rug. "Ok! Children! Everyone! Come on over to the rainbow rug and take a seat! It's Story Time!" Her voice rang out as she picked a book from the shelf and sat down, waiting as they slowly began to gather.

Eyes stared up at her as they each sat down tentatively next to each other along the edge of the mat. Nel was practically clinging to an unamused Halibel, Ulquiorra wandered over with his hands in his pockets and sat next to them. Next to come was Grimmjow, who scowled at having to sit next to anyone. Nnoitra sat down with his arms crossed, Szayel following behind an annoyed looking Yammy. Zonmari sat next to him as Baragon made his way over to the group. Araneiro sitting down last. The teacher looked down at the group, noticing one certain brunette was missing.

"Where's Starrk?" She asked the children, to which most shook their heads; obviously not having seen him. "Tch, dogshit's prolly sleepin." Nnoitra piped up, looking off to scan the room, finding the boy in question curled up into a beanbag, fast asleep.

"Nnoitra! What did I say about language?! You can go sit over there in the corner until we finish Story Time! Go on!" She placed a hand on her hip, her other pointing off in the direction of the corner she had indicated. Nnoitra scoffed, standing abruptly and turning to leave. "He's over there." A small thin arm pointed to the sleeping Starrk as he continued on his way to time out. "And I'm only listenin' cause I wanna! Not cause I hafta!" He spat with his back turned to the class.

The Teacher sighed, placing her palm to her forehead. These children were going to prove to be quite the challenge weren't they?

* * *

A/N: Ok guys I know the chapters are kinda short but I'm just getting the feel of writing for toddlers lol. Is a pattern already starting with my chapters ending in Nnoi's sassy-ness? I hope you think this is as adorable as I do! I have a headcanon about Nel and Halibel's friendship but it's pretty cracky like most my other thoughts. Anyways, I got a review asking about the Teacher and I'm glad someone is curious about that! Who is she, I wonder? Heh. Guess you'll have to find out! :P I have many more story ideas to come and may update with another chapter today depending. If you have any ideas of things you want to see please let me know I'd love to write them in!


End file.
